Breaking Dawn from Alice's Point of View
by laubrown1
Summary: This is not really the whole novel from Alice's point of view. This is where Alice prepares for the wedding of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.
1. Picking Up Bella

Breaking Dawn- Alice's Point of View

3. Big Day

Today is the day that my best, best friend, Bella Swan, gets married to my older brother, Edward Cullen. I am Alice Cullen, a psychic vampire and my brother, whose name is Edward, is a vampire as well. Bella is just a pure human. Ever since Bella found out about what us, the Cullens, were, she has been begging Edward to change her into one of us. Even though Edward still hasn't made up his mind thinking about changing her into a vampire and refusing to do it for the most part, I still keep having all these visions about Bella being one of us and joining our family. Edward, who can be so overprotective of Bella at times, needs to make up his mind because we are seriously running out of time. Last year, the Volturi found out that our human friend knew our big secret that we were hiding from our surroundings. The Volturi said Bella must be either killed or changed into a vampire, so she won't expose our kind to the world. Edward needs to make up a choice because the Volturi will be arriving in Forks soon and faster than a speeding bullet.

"Alice," Jasper asked me outside of our house, "what do you think you are doing?"

I knew I had to tell my only love, Jasper, the truth because I knew it was best to tell the truth at all times. When I was younger, I used to lie a lot. As I grew older, I figured that the only way to stay out of trouble when you are about to get into an ugly situation is to always tell the truth. Lying will get you into more trouble. The sky was so sunny outside and my skin started to sparkle. Jasper's eyes went big all of a sudden and so I knew I had to do something quick. I didn't want anybody who was standing outside other than Jasper to stare at me and think to themselves "what is wrong with me?" They would probably most likely know that I am not normal because nobody's skin glows exactly like mines. I got into my yellow Porsche quickly and started the car. I then rolled down the window to my car.

"I am going over to Bella and Charlie's house," I told him.

"Why?", my blonde haired husband asked.

"I have to get Bella ready for her wedding", I finally said. "Tell Carlisle that I am over at the Swans and give him a brief reason why." I leaned my head outside of my window to my car and grabbed Jasper's head and pulled him towards my face. I then kissed his cheek and let him go back to his position he was in.

After I let him go free of my hands, he took a step back and rubbed the front and back of his head. "Ow", he said, "Dang Alice, you are too strong for an immortal". Jasper whispered what he said, so nobody else outside wouldn't here. "But thanks for that anyway", he said as he kissed my cheek back and stepped back twice.

"No prob", I snapped back just right afterwards. "Now, let me LEAVE!", I shouted at him, "You are making me burn up all of my gas." I knew I didn't have any money at all to pay for gas, so my car can drive better and work better.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Fine, I will leave you alone and let you see Bella", he said, "I'm sure she will be surprised to see you". Like he said, I knew Bella would be excited to see me. Her life is so fun when I'm around. Every day, Edward comes home at our house and tells me everything that Bella says about me. Most of those things are positive though.

I began to drive my car out quickly onto the road. As I drove, I rolled down the window and waved Jasper a goodbye. He waved back at me. The only thing I could stare at was Jasper's beauty since I had nothing else to stare at. All of a sudden, I realized that I was driving as fast as a racecar driver once I got on the road. My heart started beating super fast. I quickly put on the brakes to my Porsche and I began driving at a normal speed again. That feeling was so scary because it felt like I started sliding off the road. While I was driving, a vision zoomed through my head and it shocked me. I saw Bella out in the forest running super fast at a speed that I never saw her run in before. Usually she runs at a medium-slow rate, but I never saw her run this way before. The time for Bella to become a vampire is coming, and I don't have to wait much longer anymore. Now, she is Isabella Swan, but in a couple of hours, she will be Bella Cullen.

When I arrived at the Swan house, the house still looked pretty normal. But somebody, other than me, or maybe me, will decorate the house and make it stand out from every other thing around. I took a deep breath and got out of my yellow masterpiece dreaming car. I walked up on the steps and I looked back and saw Bella's red truck in the driveway in front of the house. "When does Bella ever clean that thing?", I muttered. Her truck had mud all down the bottom and some white stuff on the top of it. It looked like bird poop. I knew that right now that moment was not the time to be thinking about stuff like that. I rang the doorbell twice. Right then, somebody answered the door. It was Bella, my soon-to-be-sister. She looked awful, but the clothes that she was wearing didn't look as bad as her face. She was wearing an everyday, normal outfit that somebody laid back like her would usually wear. Her face, however, had been strange looking at that moment. Her eyes were surrounded by purple, light blackish circles. I guess she stayed up all night making out with her almost husband, Edward. I thought that, but I appraised her and she got outside of her house and waved goodbye at Charlie. He waved back. She got into my Porsche. Once she got inside, she put her seatbelt on and smiled at me.


	2. Driving Bella To The Cullen's

"Oh my good, look at your eyes?", I asked, "What were you doing? Staying up all night?"

"Almost," Bella said.

"I'm about to make you stunning, Bella. I've been wasting all my time thinking about that all the time just for you," I told her and I looked her straight in her chocolate-brown eyes.

"No one really sees me as stunning. The bigger problem is that I might fall asleep in the middle of the wedding ceremony and I probably will miss saying 'I do' at the right part, and then Edward will escape and leave me," Bella said to me.

I laughed. "I'll throw my bouquet at you when it gets close."

"Thank you," Bella said and she hugged me.

I pulled her back. "Man, you get extra time to sleep on the plane tomorrow". I remembered after Bella and Edward's wedding had gone by, they would go on their honeymoon to celebrate their wedding. I know the best place where they could spend their honeymoon. Isle Esme. It's an island near the South American area where my father, Carlisle Cullen, and my mother, Esme Cullen, spent their honeymoon when they first got together. I will decide to give Carlisle a call and get all the details about Isle Esme. I couldn't do it right now because I had to get down some important business with Bella.

I'd known soon enough that I was giving something away, so I frowned.

"You're all packed and ready," I said to distract Bella.

Bella looked at me and rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Alice, I wish you would let me pack my own things myself!," she said.

"It would have given too much away," I told Bella.

"And denied you an opportunity to shop," Bella snapped.

"You'll be my official new sister in ten hours… it's about time to get over this aversion to new clothes."

Bella and I already had our seatbelts on. I had already stopped by Port Angeles to buy Bella a beautiful wedding dress to help her get ready for her big special day. I pulled out of the Swan house driveway and soon enough, I was out driving on the road again like I was before. When Bella felt that I was driving fast like a racecar driver once again, she yelled, "ALICE, PUT ON YOUR BRAKES NOW BEFORE WE CRASH!". Bella looked so scared. Her pale face turned red and her chocolate-brown eyes were getting so big. I put on the brakes to my car and I was driving normal again. Bella was calm now. I had never seen Bella so scared even in my life like she was now. I'm sure that Bella would be super scared if the Volturi arrived in Forks right now and she hasn't already been changed into an immortal vampire. Of course, they would kill her.

We were almost to the Cullen house. Bella stared straight outside the window until we were almost there.

"Is he back yet?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be there before the music starts. But you don't get to see him, no matter when he gets back. We're doing this the traditional way.

Bella stared at me like I was insane. She snorted. "Traditional!"

I decided to say it like this instead, so she would understand what I was really talking about. "Okay, separating the bride and groom from each other." I told her.

"You know he's already peeked."

Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into? I felt so stupid for a girl. "Oh no-that's why I'm the only one who's seen you in the dress. I've been very careful to not think about it when he's around."

"Well," Bella said as I turned my Porsche into the driveway of my family's house, "I see you got to reuse your graduation decorations." We were almost to the Cullen house. We only had three miles of driving to do left. While we were driving, we were once wrapped in hundreds of thousands of twinkle lights. This time, someone added white satin bows.

"Waste not, want not. Enjoy this, because Bella you don't get to see the decorations until you get inside. It's a surprise for you because it's your big, special day." I pulled my yellow, beautiful car into the cavernous garage north of the main house; I looked around and I saw that Emmett's big Jeep was gone.

Just then, Bella opened up her mouth and yawned. I'm pretty sure she was tired after sitting in my car with her and driving her all around town just three miles from her house. The only thing she did was sit in my car. That must have been so boring for her. Bella opened up her mouth again and said "Since when is the bride, which is me, not allowed to see the decorations?" Bella protested and asked me. Bella looked straight into my eyes and I could see that she was getting serious with me. Her chocolate-brown eyes were vicious looking and she narrowed her eyebrows. I never seen Bella this serious with me before.

"She put me in charge, ok? You will see what I'm talking about when you come down the stairs in your wedding dress". I told her and looked her in the eyes. She looked away. We got out of my Porsche car and we went straight into the Cullen house.


	3. Helping My Future Sister-In-Law

_I need to have a vision right now, _I thought. _I need to see how Bella's life is going to be through the times of her wedding day, her honeymoon with Edward on Isle Esme, and how Bella's life is going to change when she becomes a Cullen and a vampire._ All those thoughts were racing inside my head at this moment when Bella and I were already walking inside the Cullen house. _I need to see something right now,_ I was thinking again. _I can't wait much longer anymore. I need to see something._

I still had my pale, soft hands over Bella's eyes. I smelled the sweet scent of the Orange blossoms and different fragrances. Bella did too and all of a sudden, her facial expression turned curious.

She sniffed. "What is that?" Bella wondered. I continued to guide her into the house.

I went curious. "Do you like the smell or is it too much for you to handle?" I asked. My voice sounded too worried. _I hope Bella will like the sweet scents of the decorations in our house, _I was thinking right at the moment.

I waited for an answer from Bella and I finally got one.

Bella sniffed once again and I saw her beautiful, white teeth showing. She was smiling. "It smells good" Bella answered.

_Phew,_ I thought. I thought she wasn't going to like the smell since certain smells are too strong for a human like Bella to sniff. Of course she liked it. Ever since I first met Bella, I always thought of her as a shy, weak human girl who was married to a serious, tough vampire boy like my big brother, Edward. Now that Bella knows that we are secretly vampires, she wants to throw all that good stuff away in her normal life to just be apart of our family. I have this feeling that whenever Bella becomes an immortal, she is going to get more stronger and tougher like Edward is. Just then, a signal came telling me that a vision was coming. _Yes, _I thought. In my vision, I saw

The Volturi arriving in Forks and then coming to our house. The Cullen house. They were talking to Edward and Bella. The Volturi leader, Aro,

Was nodding his head as he was saying something to Edward. I wondered if Bella was already a vampire by the time the Volturi arrived at our house in my vision. I hope she was. Will Bella become a vampire in time before the Volturi arrive in Forks? _Bella must be a vampire,_ I thought.

"Nice, Bella" I said.

I walked Bella upstairs into my oversized bathroom. I didn't uncover my pale hands from Bella's eyes into I was surely 100% sure that I was in my bathroom and I made sure that Bella didn't see anything that was going on around the house. I uncovered my hands away from her eyes. Bella looked around my bathroom and her expression changed from happy to curious. She probably thought that my bathroom was changed from normal to beauty-salon styled.

"Talk about unnecessary, Alice. I'm going to look just myself next to him anyway. I'm not going to look anything gorgeous."

I pushed Bella down into my low pink chair. I said, "No one will call you plain after this. Just wait until I'm through with you". Bella nodded her head and just sighed.

"Only because they're afraid you'll suck some blood out of humans," Bella stated. Bella leaned back into my pink chair and closed her eyes. I always thought that Bella had pretty chocolate- brown eyes. Pretty soon, whenever Bella becomes a vampire and looks into the mirror, she is going to see that her golden eyes are better looking on her than those plain, brown ones that she once had. While I was doing some makeup on Bella, she did fall in and out a little bit and every time she did, I would have to slap her head to keep her from falling asleep.

After lunchtime, Rosalie, my blonde, vampire sister, walked past my bathroom door in a wavy, silver gown with her blonde hair piled up in a small crown on top of her head. Rosalie has always been so beautiful. It made me and Bella wanted to cry a little bit. _What was the point of giving Bella a makeover when Rosalie was around?_

Rosalie walked inside my bathroom. "They're back," Rosalie said. Immediately, I heard footsteps and murmuring inside the kitchen and all around the house. _Oh no, _I thought. Edward was back and at home.

"KEEP HIM OUT OF HERE!"

"Not today," Rosalie assured me. "He is too busy with his own life. Esme's got them finishing up things way out back near the house. Do you need some help, Alice? I could do her hair."

Bella's jaw dropped. Why was Rosalie all of a sudden starting to act nice towards Bella now? Rosalie has always been jealous of Bella and of her humanity, so why was Bella one of Rosalie's favorite people now? Life can be weird at times.


	4. The Vision and Rosalie

"Okay, I need a little help," I told Rosalie. "You can start by braiding Bella's hair. I want to intricate. The veil goes underneath." I started combing through Bella's hair, twisting it, designing in detail what she wanted. When I was done, Rosalie's hands replace mine, shaping Bella's hair with a touch so light. I continued to do Bella's face.

Once Rosalie gotten my commendation on Bella's hair, I sent Rosalie off to get Bella's dress and send it to us upstairs in my bathroom. I also told Rosalie to locate my husband, Jasper, who was sent orders to get Bella's mother, Renee and her husband, Phil, from a nearby hotel. Downstairs, Bella heard the doors opening and closing many times. Bella began to get nervous. I could tell. Her pale face went red so many times and I could see big slides of sweat coming down from her forehead.

I made Bella get up from the chair, so I could get the dress over Bella's hair and makeup. "Calm down, Bella, and try to manage your heart level," I told her. I told Bella to also not sweat off her new face because the makeup will just slide off her face and make her look like a zombie bride.

"Bella," I asked.

"What is it, Alice," she said.

"I need you to give me two minutes to get dressed. Hold yourself together." Bella nodded her head like she meant that she could do what I told her to do. I ran out of my bathroom door as fast as a speeding bullet. I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and it said I had one new text message from Jasper.

The message said:

_Alice, I picked up Bella's mother, Renee, and her step dad, Phil, from the nearby hotel they were staying at. We are on our way back to the house. Love Jasper_

I replied back: _Thanks, you are the best. Hurry back to the house because the wedding is about to start in a couple of minutes. We don't want to start it without you guys here. It will be a disaster. Love Alice._

I shut my cell phone back into my pocket as I continued to run downstairs into the backroom of the house that nobody really uses. The room was designed like a normal bathroom. It wasn't all beauty-salon styled like mine was at the moment. I quickly pulled out of my normal, everyday clothes that I wear most of the time to get changed into my wedding outfit. While I was putting on my dress, I had another vision. _So I guess that I'm going to be having lots of visions these days since I wished that I would have more, _I thought. In my vision, I saw Bella and Edward on an island swimming out on the shore. Isle Esme maybe? I was still in the vision process. Bella cuddled up to Edward and said "Isle Esme is so fun". _Yes, _I thought. I didn't have to worry about making reservations and asking Carlisle if he could let Bella and Edward spend their honeymoon on Isle Esme. I was happy because I didn't have to worry about them spending time on Isle Esme because in my vision it was going to happen anyway. I was finished putting on my dress and I looked in the long mirror that was sitting in the backroom bathroom. I looked beautiful. _I have never worn a fancy dress before. I never have looked this beautiful in my life. It is strange for me. A new side of me is showing up._ I was about to cry, but I didn't. I saw that my eyes were the same golden color it was before. After all, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle have been out hunting animals to bring back to our house and we would drink their blood. We, which are the Cullens, only hunt on animal blood. We don't suck human blood. Humans, like Bella, are our friends.

I ran back upstairs to Bella. I walked into my beauty-salon styled restroom and Bella's face went into shock from hot red to pale and normal. When she saw me, it looked like her chocolate-brown eyes were about to pop out of her head. They looked so big.

"OH MY GOD, ALICE YOU LOOK AMAZING," Bella yelled.

I didn't want nobody else outside to hear Bella's shock and amazement, so I said "Dang, Bella. Stop shouting, you will spoil my surprise for everyone."

Bella narrowed her eyes and stared at me. "This is my wedding day, Alice. Not yours. You already have gotten married." She said.

"I know," I said.

I heard Bella give a low chuckle.


	5. Renee's Reaction To Seeing Bella

Just then, something inside my purse was beeping and buzzing. Someone was sending me a text message. Again. "God, what do you people want from me this time?" I murmured. I think Bella heard me, but I didn't care. The text was from Renee this time. The message read this:

Alice, make sure that my sweetheart, Bella, is dressed and upstairs in your bathroom so I could see her. We are back inside the house. Thanks, Renee.

I knew what to say because easy text messages from somebody are always easy to reply back to. I sent this to Renee:

No problem. I have it all under control. You will be shocked when you see how beautiful Bella looks in her wedding dress. Bye, Alice.

"Bella, get ready. Your mom is coming upstairs to see you." I said to her after I shut my cell phone and put it back into my purse. Bella nodded her head and just about when Bella was reaching out to give me a hug, Renee busted through my bathroom door. I was almost scared that she was going to break my door down. I would have been angry because I didn't have enough money to pay for a new bathroom door to be made for myself.

Just when Renee saw Bella, her eyes went big and she was shocked.

"Oh my god, Bella", she said. "You look so gorgeous. I think I'm going to shed a tear. Alice you are amazing."

"Thanks" I muttered. I knew Renee wasn't going to say that I looked good because it was her daughter's special day, so she wasn't going to pay me any mind.

"Where did you find this dress, Alice" Renee asked.

"I found it at Port Angeles," I told her.

"Wow, they must sell beautiful dresses there. If I'm having I special day and I need to get a good looking dress, Port Angeles is the first place that I'm stopping at," Renee looked at me and said.

Port Angeles is a popular beauty shopping store. Almost everybody who lives in the town of Forks shops at least 5 times a week at Port Angeles. The people who work at Port Angeles earn lots of money each year. Port Angeles is never going to close because I once had a vision that it was NEVER going to go out of business. _Yeah I should be lucky because Port Angeles is my favorite store in the whole wide world, _I thought.


	6. From Isabella Marie Swan to Bella Cullen

The time was near for Bella to walk down the stairway downstairs to meet up with her almost husband, Edward. Renee and Charlie had already met up downstairs and started chatting it up about how they are going to deal with Bella after her marriage and what they are going to do with her when her new life starts up. Bella didn't forget about what Charlie said about the small white box full of jewelry. Charlie promised Bella that right before she would walk down the stairway on her wedding day at the Cullen house, he would pull a blue necklace from the white box and wrap the necklace around her slender neck. I could see that Bella was getting so nervous. Sweat was falling down her face and her face went red like a tomato once again. _I hope Bella doesn't have an anxiety attack and embarrass herself on her wedding day, _I was thinking right at the moment. Good thing Edward wasn't around because he would get mad at me for what I was thinking. Sometimes, Edward takes things a little too seriously and can be so overprotective of Bella at times. Everybody had already done their part for the wedding, so I calmed Bella down a bit before she went walking downstairs. Rosalie was the best musician in the family. Next to Edward. She began playing the piano downstairs.

I looked her into her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Bella, don't be nervous. It will be over before you know it. Take a deep breath." Bella did what I said.

Charlie grabbed Bella's hand and it was time for him to walk Bella downstairs.

"Are you ready," Charlie asked Bella.

Bella nodded her head and took a deep breath once more. I had a special part of this wedding that I was willing to do. I took a deep breath once like Bella did and I began dancing down the stairs all the way while Bella and Charlie were taking their time walking. I looked back and as Bella was coming down, she looked straight at me and rolled her eyes and chuckled silently. _I hope I don't embarrass myself, _I thought.

A half-second later, I was all the way down the stairs and I was finished dancing. As Bella hit the ending of the stairway, she looked all around for Edward. Once she finally saw him, she smiled huge at him. It was the biggest smile I had ever seen on Bella's face. Bella never smiled this way to anybody before. If Bella did ever want to smile at something, she would only half-smile. She wouldn't smile fully like she did to Edward right at the moment.

Carlisle was right by Edward's side and Bella's human friend, Angela's, father was standing right behind them both. Angela was a good and normal friend of Bella's at Forks High School. She was pretty shy and was the most quiet out of her friends of Mike, Eric, Tyler, and Jessica. Through the years, Angela and I have became close friends. Sometimes, she would text me on my cell phone and we would chat it up a bit through the phone. She would also tell me funny stories about Bella at Forks High School and I would laugh it up so loud at the Cullen house, everybody in my vampire family would have to shout at me "KEEP IT DOWN ALICE!", so that I could hear them because I was way upstairs and I was far away from everybody else in my own, peaceful room. They were getting so annoyed of me.

Bella and Charlie began walking down the aisle. The aisle was covered with white blossoms and the sweet scent of the blossoms came running through my nostrils every 5 seconds. I had gotten this signal that my eyes were turning black. I was hungry with thirst. I had to control my vampire temper because I didn't want to embarrass anybody or myself on this special day. "Come on Alice, keep under control", I muttered under my breath.

They had reached the end of the aisle. Edward and Bella smiled at each other. Charlie grabbed Bella's hand and placed it in Edward's. As Bella felt Edward's hand, she twitched for a second. She always knew that Edward's hands were so cold and most of the time when he asked her if she could touch his hands, she would refuse to do so.

The minister's name was Mr. Weber. In that moment, Bella and Edward were holding hands and it was time for Mr. Weber to pronounce them as husband and wife. Bella looked back at me one last time and I could see that she was about to start crying. Bella realized that she was too, but she tried to hold it in. She didn't want to mess herself up when saying the binding words.

"I do," Bella choked out and took a deep breath.

It was Edward's turn to speak. He took a deep breath before he got himself ready.

"I do," Edward said, his words were perfectly clear and easy for anyone to understand.

Edward and Bella were officially known as husband and wife now. Edward and Bella looked into each other's eyes. Bella wiped her tears off of her heart-shaped face and got onto her tippy toes. Edward leaned his head down towards her and Bella wrapped her arms and bouquet around him.

They were kissing. Edward was moving his lips in circulation all around Bella's. I was waiting for this moment to happen. I have been having so many visions about it. It was finally here. After the kiss between them was over, Edward pulled Bella's head back and stared deep into her chocolate-brown eyes. Bella smiled at Edward and he smiled Bella's favorite crooked- smile. Bella chuckled.

The crowd broke into applause. Rosalie stopped playing the piano and began to clap like everybody else. The whole time, I didn't realize that my husband, Jasper was standing right next to me. I grabbed his face and I pressed my lips against his marble, cold ones. I pulled away and I stared deep into his golden eyes.

"Alice, get ready. A new life for Bella is heading our direction", Jasper told me.

"Don't worry, I'm always ready for anything", I told him.

I had to be ready…..


End file.
